Save Me
by Lilly Barker
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been forced into his father's dark footsteps. Bellatrix is trying to help him compleat his task for the Dark Lord. But will death threats really enough to keep his mind off a certain green eyed and blacked haired boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Draco's Life**

"Is there something wrong Draco?" Pansy asked as Draco pulled out of their kiss. He shook his head and said. "I'm just…not in the mood tonight." He winced at his words. He was never _not in the mood_ and in truth he was but he just didn't really want Pansy. Yes she was nice to look at but she just didn't do it for him, not anymore. It seemed like this year something was different. This year his life was starting to turn on him, and not for the better I might add. His father had made him become a death eater, forcing him into his father's footsteps. But he would never be like his father, he would not allow it.

"Do wan me to leave?" Pansy asked, she still had her arms around Draco's neck and was still sitting on his lap.

"Just for a little while, I just…I need to be alone with my thoughts." Draco said unwrapping Pansy's arms. "Is it about the…the mark?" She asked getting up off his lap. Draco nodded silently. She nodded and left the room, a pout tainting her face.

Draco looked down at his arm it still burned from getting his mark.

_'Be proud Draco, you are now a true Malfoy._' His father had said when Draco had first gotten his mark. He knew not to talk back to his father so he held his tongue.

He wanted to tell his father that no person in their right mind would get this done themselves, by choice! But saying that to his father and in front of the Dark Lord would be a very bad decision.

Pulling up his sleeve Draco ran his finger over the snake now burned into his arm. He finger followed its winding trail to the sculls mouth were it entered. It stung slightly as he ran his finger over the snake, but he didn't really notice it. His arm had already been hurting; a little stinging would not be noticed.

"Pretty isn't it?" A woman's voice asked from behind him. He turned around quickly to see who it was talking to him.

"Hello, Bella," Draco said looking up at his aunt. Her hair was tamer then it had been the year before. Her make-up on the other hand was not. She still wore her eye liner on thick and her shadow was black making it seem as if she had a black eye all the time. Yet for some reason Draco liked it on her. He liked the lip stick, its dark red color seemed nice to him. She was very pretty but he knew that one should not think of their aunt in such ways that he would Pansy.

"So Draco how dose it feel to finally be one of us?" She asked sitting down next to him on his bed. He shrugged his shoulders. "It burns," He said with a laugh.

"You know the Dark Lord has a task for you. And it's very important that you make sure this one works. Your life depends on it Draco." She said suddenly becoming very serious. Something not often seen with her.

Draco gulped, "I know, but I know I can do this. I am a Malfoy." He said trying to bring a smile to his face but it only came as a cringe.

"I know you can Draco." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you better make sure there are no distractions. Such as Parkinson, I-I mean _we_ want your full attention on the task at hand."

Draco nodded again and brushed her hand off his shoulder. "Don't worry there won't be any distractions. My mind is already set on one thing."

"Potter, Draco make sure that the Potter boy dose not find out about this. If he dose the whole thing is ruined." Bellatrix said once again looking into Draco steel eyes. Her own violet ones piercing his skin. "And don't let him distract you either; I know how you love to taunt him."

Draco looked away from his aunt her eyes beginning to burn him. "I won't let him distract me Bella, I promise." Draco whispered.

"I don't believe you Draco. Look me in the eyes and promise me that _nothing_ will take you away from your task!" She said pulling Draco's face to look at hers. "_Promise!_" She hissed.

Draco looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes and looking away. "I'm sorry," Draco said quietly as he got up.

"What do you mean I'm sorry Draco?! Are you sorry that Potter will be taking you away from your task? Are you sorry that you can not promise me? Or are you sorry that you have realized that you don't feel the same way we do about this boy?" Bellatrix yelled at him.

Draco still looking at his feet answered his aunt. "I-I sorry, I just I can't…" He looked up at his aunt who was now gripping her wand. His eye widened and he tried again with his answer. Looking up at his aunt he lied through his teeth. "I promise nothing will distract me, not even Potter."

"Good Draco, make sure you keep that promise to me or…" She said stepping forward and jabbed her wand into his rip cage. "I'll have to hurt you and I will enjoy it." She whispered in his ear. Draco felt a shiver go down his spine as he stepped away from his aunt. "I-I will," Draco said leaving the room and walking down stairs.

Looking out at the garden Draco felt at home and safe. But the words of his aunt were still haunting his mind. _I'll have to hurt you and I will enjoy it_.

He shook his head pulling himself away from the memory of what happened minuets ago.

This year he would have to try even harder to ignore Potter. Draco shuttered at the thought; that would mean having to completely stop talking to him. That will be the hardest part of his task.

"Malfoy," Potter sneered as he passed Draco. For once he didn't make a snide remark , he just sat there looking at his shoes.

"I said Malfoy!" Potter repeated walking back a few steps to Draco. Again he did nothing, he sat there just ignoring the boy. "Malfoy!" He said pushing the boy as he still sat on the bench.

"What Potter?!" Draco finally replied looking up at the raven haired teen. The green eyes behind his glasses locking onto the silver ones of Draco.

"What your problem today?" He asked sitting down next to Draco on the bench.

"I don't have problem Potter. Well other then that I have an annoying green eyed boy bugging me!" Draco said scooting away from Harry.

"Oh, look you've remembered that I have green eyes!" Harry said smirking at Draco who rolled his eyes and stood up and walked away. "Malfoy, Draco get back here! I'm not done talking to you!" Harry said chasing after Draco.

"Potter we don't talk, we sneer and laugh at each other's mistakes. That's all, end of story, goodbye!" Draco said walking faster then he had been.

"Malfoy you and I both know that's not all we do." Potter said again a smirk upon his face.

"Shut-up, nothing happened and nothing will happen!" Draco said turning around and facing Harry. He then added as looked down at the ground. "I can't let anything happen."

"You know we could just make this a secret. No one needs to know." Harry said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him towards him. Draco lifted Harry's head so that his green eyes could see into his own silver ones. "There are places we could go that people will not find us." Draco smiled softly at his words. Harry's lips met Draco's and the only thing felt at that moment was pleasure.

Draco rolled over and fell off his bed. Rubbing his head as he stood again he sighed. _Of course it was a dream, why would Saint Potter want to do anything with other then duel! _Draco thought bitterly to himself as he stumbled down to the dinning room for breakfast. _Maybe I can take my mind so were else while eating._ The hopeful thought came to Draco as he found that Poppy (their new house elf) had made him a wonderful meal.

"Is young Master feeling good this morning?" She asked bring him a plate filled with everything she had made. All things he loved. Did she know he needed a distraction?

He smiled at Poppy and said. "I am now," as he dug into his meal.

_Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah! _

_A/N:_

**Okay so how do you feel about my new story? So far I LOVE it! First real Slash story so GO ME! Lol**

**Leave me a review and I'll be so happy! And just because you read this you get a prize! HUGGSS HAHA there you go!**

**Lilly **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah (Part 1)**

**A/N:**

**Okay so did you like chapter one…well duh since you're here you had to of liked it! That or you want to see if chapter two is any better lol. Anyway, I REALLY enjoy writing this. It's so different from anything else that I've written…EVER lol. And I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing! So here you are:**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

Looking down at the floor of his bed room Draco realized that all the food had done was fill his stomach and distract him for a short time.

His mind had now wondered back to his dream. It wasn't the first time he had a dream like that. But normally his roll in them was more along the lines of Harry's. He acted as he did in school-a rude, uncaring, unloving, git- but this time he got to be who he was deep down.-a sweet, loving, caring, git.

"Young Master looks worried, can Poppy help?" The house elf asked as she sat down next o Draco on his large bed.

"No, I'm fine I just…never mind" Draco said sighing and lying back in his bed.

"Young Master, Poppy knows when something is wrong, she can sense it. Like a mother and her child. Well not Master Draco's mother." Poppy said and gasped at her words.

Draco was used to this and grabbed Poppy's arm pulling her away from any hurtful objects. "Poppy you will not hurt yourself." He said and she opened her mouth to argue but Draco cut her off. "No, what you said was true she can't sense that stuff but she loves me, and that's what matters."

"So Young Master does have something wrong! Do tell Poppy!" She said her large eyes now widening.

"I can't Poppy." He said, her eyes returned to their normal size and she wriggled her arm out of Draco's hand. "Then Poppy must leave!" She said sticking her nose in the air and with a pop she was gone.

Draco sighed as he rolled his eyes at the spot that Poppy used to be. She was sometimes more like a mother to him then his real one was. She was Dobby's mother, _was_ being the key word, she disowned him after he was set free. Poppy had been with his family since before he could remember. (**Yah I changed that, sorry if there is any confusion.**)Dobby had been a bit of a surprise and in Draco's second year he wasn't too sad when Potter had set him free. Dobby never liked and Draco but that didn't matter seeing as Draco wasn't too fond of Dobby either. Poppy on the other hand was always there, she was his friend when had none. He could talk to her about _most _things. But this new thing-or in Draco's case not so new thing- was just something that you kept to yourself. Or didn't tell your house elf.

Draco again sighed as he thought to him self. _Alone, again. This seems to be happening far too much._

At home Draco spent most of his time alone. But this year each moment seemed to be longer and without his father at the house, it seemed very empty. Well other then the fact the people were always stopping by. His mother had told him that soon the Dark Lord may be coming to stay with them. She had a quiver in her voice that he knew she was trying to hide as she said this. But she could hide things from Draco, he knew her too well.

Upon hearing the news about the Dark Lord's possible stay Bellatrix moved in with them as soon as she could. Which was in about three minuets of hearing it, she didn't have much things with her since she had been locked away in prison.

"Draco," A knock came from his door as his mother called through it.

"You can come in Mum." He said as she opened the door. He smiled at her. She was wearing a dress (as always) but it seemed a bit too nice for stay around the house. It was knee length and red silk. Normally they would be floor length. She covered as much skin as she could while in their home. Her dress almost clung to her body as if painted to her. And normally they just draped over her. "Were you going Mum?" Draco asked as she sat down next to him. As she came closer he realized that her make-up was also different then normal. It was more…seductive then normal. As if she was going out on a date or something like that.

"Out," She answered shortly, fixing her hair.

"Okay, why are you all dressed up? I mean red dress, Bella make-up, heals? You never wear that kind of stuff unless you're going out some were with Dad." Draco said, his mother smiled at him shyly.

"Bella's taking me out. She said I need to get out of that old library of ours." She said with half laugh.

"Well, that didn't really answer my question Mum. _Why_ are you dressed like that?" He asked this time making sure his point would get across.

His mother looked down and coughed. "We're erm…going out to a bar. Don't be surprised if we get home late. Someone should come by soon to check on you. But don't wait up." She said getting up and waving to her child. Draco gaped at his mother. She was going to a bar. And would be staying out late?

_You never know, maybe she just means that...okay I don't have anything. _The little voice in his head said. He sat there for a moment before getting up and chasing after his mum.

"Mother, what in the world dose that mean?!" He asked running up behind her, slightly out of breath.

"Don't be naïve Draco." Bella said pinching his cheek. "You know just what it means. We're going and out and we _should _be back in the morning. No need to worry, we're adults."

"That's what I'm worried about, mum you're married! You can't-I mean you wouldn't-I mean…ugh!" Draco said turning around and walking back up the stairs. "Never mind, just go. Be home late, I need to be alone anyway!" He said waving a hand lazily at them.

Draco had been sitting in the library for an hour so when he heard a faint pop noise come from out side the large room. He got up and went into the hall and found none other then Nymphadora Tonks. She looked different from the last time he had seen her. She now looked pale when before she was tanned. Her hair was not its normal bright bubble gum pink but a mousy brown. It was long and hung sadly from her head.

"Nymphadora?" Draco asked questionably still not quite sure if this was really her.

"What did I tell you Malfoy?" She said warningly as she stepped forward towards Draco. He didn't move from his spot on the floor as she came towards him.

"Sorry _Tonks_, why are you here anyway?" He asked

"Not pleased to see me? That hurts Malfoy." She said smiling softly. He shook his head at her. "I'm here to talk to you, let me see your arm." She said grabbing his arm already and shoving up the sleeve.

He pulled his arm away from her as she muttered a few curse words under breath after seeing the dark mark tattooed on his skin. "Tonks, you can't just pull peoples sleeves up, it's rude!" He said pushing his sleeve back to the bottom of his arm.

"You got that damn mark!?" She half-asked-half said. He rolled his eyes at her and muttered. "Not like I had much of a choice."

"You had plenty of choice Draco, I mean you could have come to—"To who, you! Oh yah that's rich! Like you would have accepted me and even if you did Potter would be there." Draco said looking away.

"You do realize that I don't live at Sirius' place?" Tonks said trying to catch Draco's face.

"But you'd bring me there. They know were you live and they can't get into head quarters." He said hoping she would drop the subject. But she didn't.

"Well neither can you. Draco please tell me that you're not going to help him." She said as she grabbed his arm pulling him towards her.

He looked into her eyes which right now were a light brown color. He wished he could tell her everything, everything that was bubbling inside him. Everything that he wished he could let out. But he knew he couldn't tell her anything. Even the things that didn't relate to the Dark Lord. "Tonks just leave, I-I need to be alone for awhile." Draco said looking away from her.

"But Draco, you can't just bottle things up like this! You need to talk to someone or something and I'm right here!" She said pulling his face back to look at hers. But he pulled away again.

"I said go Tonks." He mumbled as he walked back to the library.

"But Malfoy," She started but he cut her off. "I said leave Tonks...NOW!" He yelled, she huffed in reply before avaperating out of the manor.

It had been about three hours since Tonks had left when a knock was at Draco's front door. Draco swore a few times as he got up, wishing people would just let him stay by himself without interruptions. Little did he know that he may enjoy this interruption?

Opening the door Draco relaxed seeing it was just Blasie. "Hey Zabini," Draco said pulling his friend into the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I was told to come and check on you. You know see if you had killed yourself yet." Blasie said flopping down onto one of the many chairs in the sitting room. "So have you?"

"No not yet, I was planning on next Tuesday" Draco said sitting down on the arm of the chair that Blasie had been sitting on. "Sound good?"

"No that weeks not good for me, how about the week after that?" Zabini asked smirking at Draco. They sat in silence for a moment or two before Draco finally interpreted it. "Blasie?" He asked, Blasie looked up. "Yah,"

"What's it like?" Draco asked not really giving his friend a question seeing as it was not explained and could mean anything from eating pumpkin pie to talking to muggles.

"What's what like?" Blasie asked raising an eye brow at his blonde haired friend.

"You know…" Draco trailed off hoping that Blasie would get what he was asking, but being Blasie he didn't.

"No, I don't know. If I did I would have answered you the first damn time!" Blasie said getting irritated by Draco.

"You know…being…you know!" Draco said trying his hardest to say the word without having to really say it.

"Are you asking me what it's like to be bi?" Blasie asked and Draco nodded his head. Zabini sighed at the blonde. "I don't know! Why the hell would I know the difference between being _normal_ and being…me!" Blasie said still annoyed by Draco's behavior.

"Blasie that's…that's not what I meant. I mean what's it like being with a guy?" Draco asked and he saw Blaise's eyes widen at the question.

"Draco you're not…are you?" He asked and Draco shook his head. "I-I'm not sure. Can you just tell me, you know something you might feel…or something?!"

"Well…I can show you better then I can tell you." Blasie said a smirk playing at his lips.

Draco stood up and pulled Blasie up too. He smirked as Blasie pulled Draco to him.

"Nervous?" Blasie asked as he moved his head a little closer to the blonde's.

"A little," Draco said blushing slightly as he looked down at his feet.

"Excited?" Blasie asked again moving his face closer to Draco's. Blasie was a bit taller then Draco and his lips were almost eye level when he held his head in pride, which he did a lot. But right now he had he head bent down towards Draco and as he talked their lips brushed against each other.

"A bit," Draco laughed.

"How about scarred?" Blasie said trying to get a better answer out of Draco.

"Never!" Draco said dangerously as he brought his lips to Blaise's. It felt odd he was kissing a guy and there were strong hands in his hair. Not that he was saying he didn't like it.

After a few seconds of numb kisses Blaise's tongue flicked at Draco bottom lip. Draco smiled behind the kiss and parted his lips slightly and he felt Blaise's tongue slide in and start to wrestle with his own wildly.

Draco moaned as he felt a hand slide up his thin black t-shirt, tickling him slightly as they made their way over his torso. He felt Blasie smile from the sound that had come from Draco's lips. In return to his pleasing motion Draco moved his lips away from Blasie's lips and moved them to his neck. Moans fell from the beauty's mouth as Draco sucked and nipped at normally sensitive parts of the neck. But Blasie pulled away from Draco's lips and slide his shirt over his blonde head. His lips went to Draco's neck. He kissed his way down to Draco's belt, which Blasie somehow got off with out using his hands. Draco smiled as he took the belt out of Blasie's mouth.

"Blasie," Draco said moving away from the boy. (He had just realized that what he was doing) Zabini looked at Draco oddly as he stood up from his kneeling position before Draco.

"What, you were doing fine." Blasie said now coming closer.

"I-I need to go, I'll-I'll see you later." Draco said trying to walk off but Blasie grabbed his arm stopping him from going any were. Draco didn't shake it off mostly because he didn't want to. He liked knowing that the boy was touching him but he knew he shouldn't.

"Draco, don't be scared. Malfoy's are never scarred right?" Blasie said pulling Draco to him again.

"But what if someone sees?" He asked looking over at the door.

"Don't worry no one will, trust me." Blasie said kissing Draco lightly. "Okay" Draco said softly as he pressed his lips onto Blasie once again.

**Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah (Part 2)**

**SoOo how did you like that? It was fun writing it! Lol I hope you liked it cuz I worked hard trying to get this right lol. So you want to see what's next? Huh, huh, huuuhhh??? Lol here's a little preview for you!**

"_Poppy's eyes they burn!" Poppy yelled as she ran out of the sitting room with her hands over her eyes. Draco looked over as she ran out. Blasie pulled his face back. "Draco, everything's fine. Just stay here she'll be fine. Trust me." He said running hand over Draco's unclothed form._

**That's what's up on chapter three! I know you're super duber excited right! Well too bad for you cuz unless you're reading this after chapter three has been written you're gonna have to wait! Lol But while you're waiting why don't you leave a review?! Lol**

**Thanks for reading, Lilly (Shannon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah**

**A/N:**

**Okay I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to **_**try**_** not to have this story moving too fast. I'm trying but this being my first serious slash fic it's hard. I will try not to have my imagination be a little over active with the… "scenes" lol. I hope this flows nicely and if it ****EVER**** starts getting to be a little too much PLEASE tell me! Okay there you are that's my promise to I hope to keep it! And here you are! Enjoy **

**Chapter 3: Cuts and Confessions**

"Poppy's eyes they burn!" Poppy yelled as she ran out of the sitting room with her hands over her eyes. Draco looked over as she ran out. Blaise pulled his face back. "Draco, everything's fine. Just stay here she'll be fine. Trust me." He said running hand over Draco's unclothed form. Draco stood up and grabbed his clothes. "I'm sorry Blaise." He said zipping up his jeans.

"Look Draco, I didn't know she'd walk in but…just come back!" Blasie called after the blonde as he walked out of the room. "Draco please," He said grabbing Draco's arm harshly.

The blonde looked over his shoulder at the teen gripping his arm. He closed his eyes and jerked his arm out of the boy's grip. "I need to explain things to her." He said walking away from Blasie again.

"Merlin Draco she's your house elf not you girlfriend!" Blaise said walking up next to Draco again. Draco shot him a look that could kill. "She's not just a house elf." Draco said through clenched teeth. He walked into the kitchen and found Poppy sitting at the sink and washing her face. She mumbled to herself as she splashed the water.

_Poppy did not see Master Draco with the Zabini child. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Yes, yes that's it._

"Poppy," Draco said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder gently. He felt her jump under his touch. "Are you okay?" He asked as she turned around.

"Poppy is…fine. What can she do for Master Malfoy?" She asked wiping her face on her dress type thing.

"Poppy, I told you to call me Draco." He said sitting down on the counter.

"And Poppy told you not to sit on the clean counters." She said swatting at his bottom. Draco leaped off the counter. "You also told young Miss Parkinson that you were straight. But you proved her wrong today."

"That's what I wanted to explain." Draco said looking over at Blaise. "I was just…seeing what it was like. It's not like I'm like that." Draco said following Poppy as she walked through the kitchen cleaning.

"It's fine Master Draco; this is none of Poppy's business. She is sorry she burst in." Poppy said looking over her shoulder at Draco.

"Then can I ask you something?"

"What is it young Master?" She asked turning back to him.

"Can you erm…not tell anyone about what you saw?" Draco asked looking down at the house elf. She was playing with the end of her pillow case. She stayed that way for almost a full minuet before answering.

"Poppy will try sir. Now may Poppy ask of you something?" She said grabbing Draco's hand with her own small ones. Draco nodded. "May young master Draco please get some rest? Maybe your mind will more clear once you're rested." Poppy said, Draco tilted his head at the house elf. How did she know his head was clouded with all the things running through it?

She smiled and said. "As Poppy said before, she knows when something's wrong, like mother to her child."

Draco," Blaise said as Draco head the door creak open. Draco peaked out of the corner of his eye and saw that he had finally put his shirt back on. Draco kept his head in his hands as the boy came closer. "Draco I'm sorry I let that go so far, I really am. I mean I know it's sort of confusing at first but you know now everyone's an option…well other then a mud blood or something." Blaise said sneering at the thought. "I mean he more options the more fun right?" He stopped and looked at Draco still had his head in his hands. "But if you don't want to tell anyone I mean that's okay too. But—"I'm gay Blaise." Draco spoke and Blaise stood for a moment just staring at the boy. "Draco you can't tell that you're gay just from one snogging session with me. I mean you like snogging girls, right?"

"No Blaise, I don't. I haven't for awhile. I haven't since…" Draco trailed off. He had taken his head out of his hands and was looking at Blaise who was still staring at him. He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair as he waited for a reply.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone with your thoughts." He said moving over to the door.

_I don't want to be alone._ The words left the blonde's mouth at a level less then a whisper. Blaise stood for a moment; hand on the door, frozen. But he shook his head. _Please_, again they left at a almost soundless level. But Blaise turned the door knob and left the room. As he walked down the hall way Draco word repeated in his head. Draco rarely begged, and now that Blaise came to think of it he had never seen Draco plead before. It was just not the way of a Malfoy. Blaise shook his head like he had said it just was not the way of a Malfoy to beg so the words must have been his mind playing tricks on him.

But what if they weren't? A small voice asked in the back of his mind. _If he wanted to talk he'll come and see me._ Blaise told himself as he crossed the street to his own house.

Sitting in an empty room Draco felt cold. His lips still felt swollen from earlier. Reaching a hand up he felt his face. The sweat was still wet on his forehead. Scenes from before flashed in his mind. He shook his head try to rid himself of the thoughts.

_His hair fell into Draco's face as his head past over Draco. Its lips leaving their trail as they made their way to the desired point._

Draco shook his head again trying make the thoughts leave his head. But they didn't want to leave.

_Draco felt that boy's hand slip under the waist band of his boxers, tickling him slightly as the slender fingers made their way down. A small moan escaped his lips as the first wave of sensation hit._

This time Draco stood up, his hands were shaking as he opened the top drawer of his dresser. After digging through his shirts for a few seconds he found what he was looking for. He held the small black box in his hands for a moment, memories rushed to him.

_"Here, wait no! Open it later, not right now, not here." The Gryffindor said slipping the box into his pocket. Draco slipped his hand in and felt that small box and realized that Potter's hand hadn't left the cloaks pocket yet either. He smiled and grabbed the boy's hand._

_"I'm sorry about that way I acted, I mean…" Draco began but Potter shook his head. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean anything." Draco smiled; he loved how Harry always knew just what he meant. "I have to go; I'll you after the summer holiday." Harry said trying to move hand from Draco's pocket but he just clasped onto his tighter. "Nothing will change Draco, I promise"_

Draco came out of memory and sighed. That had been nearly three years earlier. He and Harry were ruined, after that summer everything had changed.All that was left of their relationship was this box and what it contained. Tempted to open it for what seemed like the millionth time Draco set it down on his bed side table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the small razor blade that he kept inside. He pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, scares filled the wrist. (-**A/N: I'm sorry to any one who does know someone who cuts them selves I've never known someone who has and I don't do this myself so I tried to make this seem real, please just go with me with this, thanks**-) He had been doing this for almost five years now. He had slowed down while Harry was happy with him in third year. But now Harry hated him almost as much as he hated the Dark Lord himself.

Slit one.

It's not like he hadn't tried other methods. He had, but they just didn't seem to work.

Slit two.

This was easy. He could cover it up and no one would know.

Slit three.

He had tried dugs.

Slit four.

They didn't work. He couldn't control himself well enough and his father found out.

Slit five.

He had tried writing things out.

Slit six

But all that did was leave proof that Harry still lived in his heart.

Slit seven.

He wanted the feelings he had for the Gryffindor to just go away. But at the same time he wanted to still hope that one that he'd feel the same, again.

Slit eight.

He wanted to hold the teen again and let him cry on his shoulder; let him show that he missed his parents. Let Potter tell him about how he hated his aunt, uncle, and cosine.

Slit nine.

That last kiss they shared before everything went to pieces. The last time Harry has touched Draco and meant something other that he hated him.

A tear slid slowly down that blonde's cheek. He looked down at his arm. The blood seemed everywhere, taking a few tissues he started to mop up the mess. He was too much of a wimp to let this go very far, a few moments of pain was all he could make. He felt enough pain without causing it.

"Hey Tonks I erm…I wanted to talk to you." Harry said slipping out of Ron's room and heading down the stairs, following Tonks.

"I'm sorry Harry but I really have to run. Maybe later, okay?" She said taking the steps two at a time.

"It's about Malfoy." Harry said watching as the words sunk into her brain and her steps slowed.

"Make it quick," She sighed as they walked back up into Ron's room. Sitting down on Ron's bed Tonks' patted the spot next to her for Harry to sit down. "What's wrong Harry?"

"It's just that…I miss him. I've always missed him but this year it just seems worse…some how. Every time I hear some say the name Malfoy my ear perk up. I mean maybe it's just because…the Sirius thing but I really do miss him." Harry said looking down at his feet almost the whole time. "And I hate it."

"Master Draco…master Draco wake-up! Miss Bellatrix wants to see you!" Poppy said in Draco's ear. He rolled over grumbling. "Master Draco please wake-up before she gets you up herself!" Poppy pleased in his ear.

"Oh Dracy-Bear! Common get up we have lots of shopping to do!" Bella's loud voice bellowed through the house. Draco's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the loud voice. He grumbled slightly, semi mad that someone had woken him up. "Is master Draco ready to be up now?" Poppy snickered as the look on the blonde's face. Draco grunted as he rolled out of bed. He shuffled out of his room, still in his sleep wear and brain still in sleep mode. Sitting down at the dinning table he saw that his mother and Bella were both already fully dressed.

"Draco, dear, please go put on some clothes. I don't want to see what's under your clothes." Narcissa said to her son who only mumbled in reply.

"I don't really mind it." Bella said taking a bite of her toast. Her sister glared at her but she took no notices. "So Draco did you have fun with Blaise yesterday?" She asked raising an eye brow at Draco. He mumbled another soft reply. "Were you very happy yesterday, did you discover anything?" She asked her evil smile growing.

"No Bella I didn't." Draco said pulling at his sleeves.

"Are you sure?" She asked both eye brows now raised.

"Yea, pretty sure." He said nodding and taking a sip of his drink.

"Nothing _happened_ and Poppy didn't see anything unusual?" She asked using her sickly sweet voice.

"Bella nothing happened now will you leave my son alone!" Narcissa said sharply to her sister.

"Well I just wanted to know if…" Bella started but she cut her off. "Bella I said to leave alone!"

Bellatrix opened her mouth again but Narcissa turned to Draco. "Dear will you please go get dressed so we can go out and get your school things?" Draco nodded and left the table.

"I'm gonna go talk to Draco." Bellatrix said getting up from her chair and heading towards the door. Narcissa left out her seat and grabbed her sister's arm in an attempt to hold her back.

"Cissa let go I just want to talk to him about his task before he leaves!" She said trying to pull her arm free.

"But the Dark Lord told us not to help him. Don't you think that we should listen?" She said turning her sister around to face her.

"I'm trying to keep him alive! I will not let him disappoint the Dark Lord!" Bella said pulling her arm away and walking up to Draco's room. Without knocking she opened the door. Finding inside an undressed Draco.

"God damn it Bellatrix! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Draco yelled grabbing a pillow and covering his private parts. Bellatrix smiled and stepped into his room. "No," She said simply. Draco sighed. "Can this wait until I'm dressed?" He asked.

"I guess you can throw on some pants." Bella sighed walking over next to Draco. "But I do like the view."

"Bella you're my aunt." Draco reminded her. "So," She asked, Draco felt himself tighten as she pressed her body against his. He opened his mouth to say more but she shushed him by placing one of her slender fingers over his mouth. "Don't speak Draco just listen. When you go to Diagon Ally I want you pick up a few things for me. Well not really for _me_, they're to help you."

_Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah_

_A/N:_

**So what did you think? Please tell me I love to hear what you have to say! And yea I have fun with Bellatrix, I like weird characters. He he. Thanks for reading!**

**Lilly (Shannon) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ultra Super Special Blah Blah Blah_

_A/N:_

**So this chapter is mostly memories, a few parts about when they were shopping but I wanted to get out what had happen from their third year on. Oh and I'd like to let everyone know that I will be starting a new story, yea I know ANOTHER one. But I really don't want to lose my ideas. So my other stories will be on hold if I have not pre-written chapter for them so I can work on this and my new Luna story. Thanks enjoy:**

**Chapter 4: Memories**

"_Do you still love me?" Harry whispered to the blonde as he passed him on his way to his tent. The boy paused for a moment and turned to face a smirking Potter. Harry saw the soft smile cross over the blonde's face._

_"I don't believe I ever told you I loved you." Draco said stepping closer to Harry. _

_"Well then now would be a great time to say you do." He said slipping his hand out of his pocket and grabbing the blonde's. He pulled him over to the side of the path and into a more secluded area. _

_"Excited about the game?" Draco asked blushing at how close Harry was. His chest pressed onto his._

_"Yea, but you know I'm really excited about?" Harry said still clutching Draco's hand._

_"What?" Draco asked._

_"You answering my first question!" Harry said smiling and then he stopped as he saw Draco's eye's loose their happy glow. "You do love me right?" Harry asked, eye widening and ear awaiting the teen's answer. Draco opened his mouth for a moment as if he was going to say something and then stopped. His mouth closed and he shook his blonde head. "Is that a no?" Harry asked feeling his heart rip._

_"I-I don't know. Harry, you know how my father is." Draco said softly._

_"What does your father have to do with any of this?!" Harry asked confused slightly by the comment._

_"Harry, he rules my life. If there's something that he doesn't like that's it! I'm gone, forever!" Draco said in a low voice._

_"You still haven't answered my question Malfoy. Do you love me?" Harry said looking into Draco grey eyes. Draco paused a moment before speaking. "I-I'm not sure. I've never felt love before. Malfoy's don't love, not for real."_

_"You've felt me Draco!" Harry said grabbing his hand and placing it over his heart. "I know you're felt my heart beat faster yet slower at the same time! I've cared for you! I've loved you Draco!" Harry said almost yelling at Draco as they stood so close. Tears welled in Harry's eyes and as he stared at the blonde. "How can you say you've not felt love?!"_

_"I-I—"No! No more stuttering I want an answer Draco! I love you! Please, my prince, tell me you love me too! Tell me that I didn't just spend my whole year last year in a dream. Tell me everything is just how I thought it was! Tell me you love me!" Harry said leaning on Draco. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Draco felt him shutter. _

_Harry felt the familiar hands run through his jet black hair. The tears fell from his eyes as he held onto Draco. He really did love him. All the things he had told the boy the year before, all the time they had spent with each other, how could that not mean anything? _

_"Harry?" Draco whisper into the boy's ear. He nodded. "I do love you." Harry smiled. "Thank you, I love you too." Harry said pulling himself more into Draco._

_"I know," Draco said kissing his cheek. "I know,"_

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as Harry opened his eyes. He was wrapped up in his sheets and his face was wet. His eyes wondered around the room. Fuzzy outlines and blurs of orange were all that he could see. He grabbed his glasses and looked over and saw a worried look Ron in the bed next to him. "Yea Ron, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Harry said looking over at the clock on the wall opposite them. It was nearing two in the morning.

"What was it about?" Ron asked as Harry tried to get himself out of the mess of blankets he had rolled himself up in.

"Erm…mum and dad." Harry lied still messing with the blankets.

"Who's the prince then?" Ron asked lifting a red eye brow at him. Harry sat for a second. He had been talking in his sleep again. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut while sleeping?

"I-I—"It was about Malfoy wasn't it. That night before the game, when he…you know." Ron said his cheeks blushing slightly. Harry nodded. "Well you know it's better now anyway. You have Cho, she's better then Malfoy." Ron said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Don't say that Ron. You didn't know him like I did." Harry said looking up Ron for the first time since talking about the dream. Ron's face dropped. "Let's just not talk about okay." Harry said rolling over, still in a bit of a mess of blankets. But he didn't care; he didn't want to talk about Draco anymore. He wanted to leave this conversation. Pretend as if the thing that they had been talking about had never happened.

_"You what?!" Draco's father bellowed at his son. Draco stood before his father trembling. No matter what he told himself his father really was someone who you didn't want to get mad. Pulling together all the strength Draco could muster he looked his father in the eye and said to him. "I'm in love with Harry Potter." The words came from his mouth strong but inside Draco felt like a child who was left alone at the store. Scarred and helpless. Was this how everyone felt with his father when they got him mad?_

_"You don't love him Draco! You're lying to me!" His father yelled pushing his son and causing him to collide against the wall of their tent, making the wall shake._

_Draco stood up and shook his head at his father. "I'm not lying, I love him and he loves me. You can't stop me from loving him." Draco said, the words sounded horrible in his head but it was the only thing he could string together that made some sense. _

_"Love," He father spat as if the word tasted bitter on his tongue. "How would you know what love feels like?" For a moment Draco was silent, he had told Harry just that. He didn't know what love felt like so how could he love him? Yet Harry knew that he did love him, he loved him more then anything in this world. Not that he had much to love anyways._

_"You just know Father. I don't care if you don't love me! He dose, he's the only one who loves me." Draco said looking away from his father's hard gaze._

_"Draco you will tell that boy that you lied! I don't care if it breaks his heart! You will tell him that you don't love him!" His father said staring down at Draco's head. Draco looked up at his father and opened his mouth to speak but he father cut him off. "You will tell him that you don't love him or so help me I will make sure he can not love you!" his father said grabbing the snakes head on top of his cane tighter. Draco's eyes widened, his father was not threatening what he though he was…was he? "Didn't you hear me Draco?" He nodded. "Then go! I don't want to be waiting up for you all night!" His father said pointing towards the door. Draco did as he was told walking out of the tent and walking down the dirt path to where he knew Potter was staying with the Weasels. He took his sweet time getting there. Regretting every moment that he had done as his father had told him._

_What would Harry say? Would he say anything? And anyway what was he himself going to say. Why couldn't his father just accept this? Why did…why did everything have to be so damn complicated?_

_He could see the tent that Potter was staying in ahead of him. He wanted to stop right there and turn around and head back to his father and lie and say that he had told Harry. But he knew his father would see right through him. His mind was much too open, that's just how he got himself into this in the first place. He had walked into the tent thinking about how he had just told Harry he loved him and his father had picked up on it._

_Damn him._

"_Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Weasley asked sneering at Draco. Draco resisted sneering back and kept his head low._

"_My father told me to speak with Potter." Draco said keeping his voice low. He felt Ron staring at him but he never lifted his head. Soon he heard the boy get up from the stone he had been sitting on and went inside the tent. Some low voices were heard and Harry was walking out of the tent. Draco lifted his head slowly and he saw the smile disappear from Harry's face. "What's wrong?" He asked as they walked off still on the path. Draco looked at Harry his eyes were caring as they always were when they were alone. He couldn't tell him, not right after he had just told him he loved him. Not yet, it was just too soon to let his father ruin this. "Draco tell me what's wrong!" Harry said pushing him playfully._

"_My father wants me to end this." Draco said then he grabbed Harry's hand. "But I'm not going to let him ruin you and me. I love you Harry, you really are the one good thing in my world." Harry smiled weakly and squeezed Draco's hand comfortingly._

"_Draco…how did you father even find out about us?" Harry asked softly. Draco was quiet for a moment. He had asked himself that right before he had gotten to Harry's tent._

"_I'm not sure, I think he found out by you know the whole mind-ready-thingy." Draco said letting out a short laugh at his words. Harry smiled. "I don't think mind-ready-thingy is word Draco." He laughed._

"_Well how about you go ask Granger she would know." Draco said rolling his eyes. "Draco," Harry growled knowing that if he didn't say anything Draco would feel free to go on._

"_Sorry Harry, but you know your friends are just too easy to make fun of." Draco said smirking._

"_Well if you got to know them then maybe…" Harry started but Draco cut in. "Me getting to know a mud blood. That's so going to happen Harry." Draco laughed and then stopped as he looked over at Harry who was glaring at him. He had let his hand drop and he shook his head at him._

"_Malfoy what did I tell you about that!?" Harry said as he stopped walking and faced Draco. "She's my friend I don't go around saying that your friends are…well really there aren't any mean names for them because no-brained-masses-of-scum is telling the truth!" _

"_So, I'm telling the truth too! She is a mud blood, she's a muggle born! I can't help what slips out of my mouth! It was just the way I was raised, and I thought we had gotten over this!" Draco said slightly confused why he was yelling at him. He had called her a mud blood before and all he had gotten was a playful smack on the arm. But this time he was yelling._

"_I-I…I thought we had too…but I don't know anymore. Draco maybe things are just too much for me I mean…just right now…" Harry trailed off and looked at the floor._

"_Potter don't tell me that you're trying to break up with me. Harry y-you can't!" Draco said grabbing Harry's hand but he pulled away. "I'm sorry I just…you know how your father is."_

"_No Potter! I told you that earlier and you wouldn't take that as an answer so neither am I!" Draco yelled pushing Harry up against a tree to the side of the path._

"_Draco you're hurting me." Harry said as Draco held him in place against the tree his hands clenched around Harry's wrists. "You're hurting me Potter." Draco spat. "Did you really think that you could just dump me after I told that I loved you?"_

"_Draco…you were going to do the same thing!" Potter said biting his bottom lip as Draco's grip tightened. "No Potter I was going try and keep this under wraps but it seems that you don't want to stay together." Draco said nails starting to dig into Potter's flesh. _

"_I'm trying to save you Draco. Think about it what if your father found out? Wouldn't he hurt you?" Harry said but Draco shook his head. "My father may hurt me but what he'd do to me is no were near as much pain as you're causing me right now." Draco let go of Potter's wrist. There were red half moons were he had drug his nails in. Harry rubbed his wrist tenderly and Draco closed his eyes. He wanted to be rubbing them and saying he was sorry but part of him didn't want to at all. Part of him wanted to throw the boy to the ground and beat the shit out of him. Potter stood in front of Draco looking him straight in the eyes and said. "I'm sorry Draco, but I want you alive. Even if that means hurting you. The truth may hurt but lying hurts more, it just takes longer." He started to walk off but Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him back._

"_I hate it when you go all Dumbledore on me! Yet at the same time I still love you more then I can possibly explain." Draco said and then kissed Harry full on the lips. Harry stood there stunned by the random kiss. Draco's lips pulled at Harry's, trying to get him to come into the kiss. But he wouldn't kiss him back, his lips just stayed there as if numb to the lips that were pressed to his own. He tried again and again until finally Draco felt him pull away and he felt his arm slip free of his grip and he heard him walk away. But Draco didn't dare open his eyes because to open his eyes that would make this whole thing real. _

"Draco, Blasie is coming with us to Diagon Ally." Narcissa said to her son as he stared off into space. She shook her head at him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Pressing her middle finger and thumb. Draco shivered and turned to look at his mother, a puzzled look crossing his face. "I said Blaise is coming to Diagon Ally with us." She repeated, Draco's eyes widened as he remember the things that had happened the day before. The passion, the confession, the confusion, the sensations, and the fear. What was Blaise going to do? Had he come to strike up a deal with him or was he just going to use this as black mail. Or maybe, hopefully he was just going to act as if nothing had happened. Try and make this be just like old times.

But things could never be like old time. They had—"Draco are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" His mother asked and Draco shook his head no. She sighed. "Go across the street and get your friend so we can leave."

"I think Blaise can walk over here himself I mean—"Now Draco!" Narcissa yelled over him pointing towards to the door. Draco grumbled as he walked out but said nothing more.

Draco knocked on the door and soon Blaise was opening the door his head looking back over his shoulder yelling something only half heard by Draco. But when the boy had turned to face the blonde standing in front of him the smile on his face was wiped away. "Draco," His voice was soft as he stepped out of the house. "We need to talk."

"I know but we also have to go shopping so make it quick." Draco said grabbing his arm and pulled him over to the side walk. He sat down on the edge, his knees bent up towards his head as he looked up at Blaise who was still standing. After a moment he sat down next to him. "Look about yesterday…" Draco started but he didn't really know what to say. How could he explain everything inside his head? All the confusion about Harry and Blaise and the frustration he had about letting himself go so far Blaise. All the thoughts running though his head wanted to be let out. And Blaise looked ready to listen.

"Draco I…you don't need to explain about what you said. I just want to know if…if you enjoyed that as much as I did?" Blaise said his hand moving closer to Draco so that his fingers brushed lightly against Draco's.

"I…I had a lot of fun yesterday but…" Draco trailed off. Was he really ready to admit that he was still in love with Potter? "But what Draco, you don't want to…you don't want people to know?" Blaise said pulling his hand back.

"It's not that Blaise. It's just that I don't want to hurt you. I'm still in love with Potter and I'm not sure that—Blaise cut him off with a kiss. Draco was stunned for a moment as lips were pressed upon his. But just as fast as they had been placed they were off again. "Like I said you don't have to explain. Just give this a chance, after yesterday you have to." Blaise said smirking. Draco grabbed his hand and smiled. "Alright, now can we get back to my house? Mother might have though we were killed by how long it took us to cross the street." Draco said laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**** Okay so I sort of changed the shopping scene a bit. You'll see what I mean but basically how Harry meets Draco in Diagon Ally is a bit different, okay a lot different, again you'll see what I mean. But as they say that's the beauty of a fan fiction you can make it whatever you want! :D. Alright, well my thanks goes out to Mr. Word for his fabulous betaing! Reviews my dears are welcomed!--Lilly **

"Morning Harry, how'd you sleep last night?" Mrs. Weasly asked cheerfully as Harry sat down next to Ron at the kitchen table. Ginny was on his left and Hermione was in front of him. The twins were barley ever there for breakfast so Mr. and Mrs. Weasly filled the end seats. Ginny smiled at Harry as he started to fill his plate. He smiled shyly back at her.

"I slept well," Harry lied looking over at Mrs. Weasly. Ron kept his head down towards his own plate the whole time. "Good you'll need you're sleep for today." Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman as he took a bit of bacon. It crunched under his teeth and Mrs. Weasly let out a soft laugh. "School shopping Harry, we've been putting it off forever." Hermione said lifting her head from the newspaper that she had been buried in before hand.

"Oh right," Harry muttered moving his eggs around with his fork. Breakfast went quietly that day; no one really said much, other then a few snippets were told by Hermione about what the Daily Profit was saying. Normally followed by quiet laugher.

"I'm going to go get dressed; I'll be down in a minuet." Harry said pulling Ron up with him. Who looked at Harry like he was crazy, Ron hadn't finished eating yet. "Common Ron," Harry sighed and Ron let go of the idea of trying to finish eating and followed Harry up to his room.

"Good idea Harry the cars should be arriving soon." Mr. Weasly said getting up from the table and heading up the stairs with the two boys.

Once up in Ron's room Harry flopped down on his bed and lay there for awhile before Ron said anything. "You okay?" His voice was muffled; Harry guessed he was pulling his shirt over his head. Harry sighed to himself and forced himself to get up and get dressed. "I'm fine Ron." He said grabbing a navy tee and some jeans. Throwing them on, he found his trainers at the foot of his bed.

"You sure you're okay mate?" Ron asked as another sigh escaped Harry's lips. "Yeah, fine." Harry said shaking his head and pulling a smile onto his face. Harry was guessing that it looked forced but a lot of things were being forced lately. Like he was trying to force the thought that he might be going school shopping with Draco Malfoy right now, if he hadn't told him that they couldn't be together out of his head. And the fact that he thought that he might maybe have some feelings towards his best friend's little sister. And then there was the fact that his Godfather had died not long ago and that there was no way of contacting him. That Harry would now never hear his bark like laugh again, or ever feel his hand on his shoulder when he was proud of him, or ever hear another story come from his lips about what he and James had done in their school years. All of these things were bottled up and pushed to the side. Only ever spilling over when he was alone.

"Common Harry if we don't get down stairs soon mum will find a new reason to say we can't go down to Diagon Ally." Ron said as he opened the door and waited for Harry to come. He sat on the bed for a moment before Ron said something. "Harry I know you're not okay. You're never okay after having a dream about Malfoy."

"You're right Ron. I just, I can't help it! I mean I've tried to move on but…it's just too hard Ron. And I wish I had someone to talk to about all this but I don't. At least not anyone that understands." Harry said getting up and walking to the door next to Ron. "Common lets go." Harry said as he started to walk out. But Ron grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away.

"I understand you Harry, I really do." Ron said having his cheeks burn a deep shade of red. Harry looked at him with a confused face. "We can talk about this more later." And then he and Ron walked down stairs and for some reason Ron wouldn't let go of his arm till they where almost at the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco dear where are you?" Narcissa said in a loud whisper as she made her way around the small book shop. Unknown to his mother Draco and Blaise were in the back of the store in a very heated 'conversation'.

"Blaise I think mother's looking for us." Draco half panted as he pulled away from the other teen's lips. They had been kissing for awhile Draco was running low on breath.

"So," Blaise said kissing Draco's neck again. Draco moaned before moving his head away.

"We need to get going Blaise. We have to finish shopping." Draco said taking a step back from the teen. He grabbed his hand and walked out of the small room in the back so he and Blaise could go and find his mother.

"There you two are. Come Draco we still need to get you some new dress robes. Blaise do you need any?" Narcissa asked turning towards Blaise whose hand was still clutching Draco's.

"No, I got mine before I left Hogwarts last year." Blaise said. Narcissa nodded and motioned for them to follow her out. "Anyway we can get another snog in Malkin's?" He whispered to Draco who smirked.

"I believe that it's possible." Draco smirked as they walked down the street. They were quiet for awhile as they passed the few people who were there. All huddled in large groups. Smirking again Blaise followed Draco eyes and smirked too.

_Stupid people, do they really think that a death eater is just going to pop up out of no-where and try and kill them? Almost as stupid as muggles they are these days._ Draco thought to himself.

Finally they had made their way to Madam Malkin''s. Draco felt Blaise nudge Draco in the ribs. "I'll meet you in one of the changing rooms, alright?" Blaise said letting go of hand and walking off to clothes rack before slipping out of Draco's eye sight.

"Alright Draco go ahead and look around and try some things on and just tell me if you need anything, I think I'm going over to find a new dress." Draco's mother said walking off over to the 'Ladies' part of the store. After seeing that his mother disappeared Draco started 'looking' through some of the dress robes before randomly picking a robe and walking over to the changing room he had, or at least thought he had seen Blaise walk into. But when he opened the curtain he saw that no one was in there. And then the next thing he knew he was being jerked by the back of his shirt into the room next to it. After he reopened his eyes he saw that Blaise had pulled him.

"Sorry there was a fat lady that came into the other one and I really didn't want to see what was under her clothes." Blaise said grimacing at the thought. Draco let out a soft whisper of a giggle. "Nice robes," Blaise said pointing at the neon blue robes. He snickered and Draco scowled.

"Look you're the one who wanted a snog session so I just picked something random, but I mean if you want I can go back out and get something more—"Merlin Draco do you ever just shut up?!" Blaise whisper yelled before crashing his lips onto Draco's.

After a moment he lifted his lips from Draco's. Wide sliver eyes looked at Blaise before Draco finally spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco, I just thought I heard…never mind." Blaise said as he sat down on the small bench that was in the rather small changing room. He grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down on the bench, his knees on either side of him. Draco smirked and leaned down to kiss the brunette. His fingers were still entwined with Blaise as his tongue entered the boy's mouth.

With his free hand Blaise started to undo Draco top. It was one of his simpler ones and was very easy to undo with one hand. Draco smiled and started on Blaise's. Soon the two tops had been thrown to the floor of the room. In need of air Draco lifted his lips and started to kiss his way down from Blaise's ear, where he nibbled on the lob for a moment, to his belly button, where his tongue circled and he heard Blaise give a small giggle. Draco smirked and started to work on the brunette's belt. Soon Blaise had his pants to his ankles and Draco was rubbing his inner thigh.

"Draco do you think we're moving a bit too fast, I mean it's only been a few hours since we decided to—"We went this far yesterday didn't we?" Draco interrupted. Blaise sighed. "Only by accident, and are you sure you're not just…you're not just trying to keep your mind off Potter?" Blaise asked in a whisper as they heard someone walk by.

Draco sat there for a moment frozen. He moved his hand from Blaise's thigh and frowned. "I-I don't know." Draco said. And he really didn't. At first it seemed like he really did want to go farther then just snogging, but now that he had brought up that he might be doing this just to get his mind off Potter, well it made some sense. "What if I am Blaise?" He asked now wanting to know what he thought of that.

Blaise looked at Draco for a second or two before he spoke. "Then I say you tear down my boxers and distract yourself." He smirked, Draco did too. But then his smirk grew.

"No, no I think it's time to explore." Draco said moving his lips back up to Blaise's face. He went to his eyes to the high cheek bones he loved so much about his friend. He let his tongue trail about the boy's jaw bone as he kissed it, his teeth grazed the tip of his chin softly. Small moans escaped the teen's lips as he found a sensitive spot behind his ears. He now took his time trailing his lips down Blaise's neck. He tried to speak when Draco reached the dip in at the bottom of his neck but those words left as he moved onto his nipples. He circled around with his tongue for awhile giving him little kisses on each nipple before he kissed his way to the belly button. Blaise's back arched this time as ran his tongue around in the small hole in the stomach. His hands rubbed the dip under it.

Now his hands felt the cotton boxers beneath his hands. Now it was time to pull them down, but that didn't mean that the shaft would be the first thing he would go to. No, tormenting Blaise was much more fun. But then just as things were really starting to get intense, well for Blaise anyway, there was a noise outside the curtain. It was a male voice that was talking about changing.

"Hurry pull up your pants and grab you shirt." Draco said handing Blaise both his belt and shirt. "Don't just lay there get into the next stall…_now_!" Draco said in a harsh whisper. Blaise did so still a bit dazed and a tad bit mad that they had to end their 'session' so soon. Blaise crawled under the stall and into the one next to it that was luckily empty but before Draco try and do the same the curtain flew open and there stood Potter.

"Potter…" Draco started as he stared into Potter jade eyes. He saw the shock in them, the surprise, and the tiny glint of…happiness. And now Draco was surprised that Potter wasn't throwing some insult at him but instead he was coming into the stall and closing the curtain. Draco could hear Blaise next door trying to get his shirt back on but he seemed to be losing the battle, _probably listening now that he heard me say Potter_ Draco thought as he looked away from Potter's piecing eyes.

"Yes Malfoy," Potter said as hung up the black dress robes he had picked out. His voice was soft as Draco's had been earlier when he was talking to Blaise. "Malfoy didn't you have something to say?" Potter asked, and it seemed as if was trying to avoid looking to Draco's eyes now, as if there was something wrong with them. But this went unnoticed by Draco who just nodded though he had no clue what he was going to say. He wanted to tell Potter that he missed him, but that might get him punched.

_Maybe you should just kiss him_

_No, Blaise is right next door, think about what that would do to him_

_But he'd understand he knows that I have been missing Potter, well at least I think he knows…_

"How have you been Potter?" Draco asked finally deciding that unless Potter brought up the subject of them then he wouldn't bring it up. He thought that this was a good plan. Not that really followed plans well.

Potter was silent for what seemed like a million years. But finally he spoke. "Well my Godfather's dead and…wait why am I even talking to you?!" Potter said now realizing just who he was about to confined in. "And why are you in here? I mean it doesn't look like you're anywhere near putting on clothes and…mumph." Draco cut Potter off, he had pressed his lips onto the other boy's. But he was soon pushed away by strong hands.

"Draco no, I thought we ended this before fourth year! I thought we hated each other now! Don't do this to me! I can't handle it right now!" Harry whisper yelled.

"Potter you forgot I never wanted this to happen! You walked away from me! You—"What's that?!" Potter almost yelled pointing at Draco's arm. Draco's eye became wider then flying saucers. He put his arm behind his back trying to act as calm as possible but he failing at it.

"N-nothing, j-just a tat-tto." Draco stuttered taking and step back and falling over onto the bench, causing a loud thump noise.

"Draco what is it?!" Harry said grabbing Draco's arm and pulling it towards him. But Draco was stronger and was making it a struggle for they boy.

"It's nothing Potter!" Draco said pushing him away and having him fall back into one of the walls. The brunette's eyes found Draco's and he now regretted pushing the boy away. The jade eyes now looked hurt. "A-are you okay?" Draco asked making to stand but Potter waved him away as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You okay in there Harry?" The mudblood's unmistakable voice sounded from beyond their thin curtain.

"Yea I'm fine Hermione just fell over." Harry said taking off his shirt and popping his head out of the curtain. "You need something?"

"Err…no I just, well you were in there for awhile and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She said and Draco knew without even looking at her that she was a deep shade of red at the moment. Half of Potter shirtless torso was exposed, something the bookworm never saw. Draco now looked over at the room next to them. It seemed as if Blaise had left it or was at least standing on the bench because he could no longer see his feet. Draco's heart sank.

_Stupid Potter, he just had to burst in didn't he?! I was doing a rather good job of forgetting him till now. I mean I was actually having fun for once, being a Malfoy that rarely happens._

Draco came out of thought and saw that Potter was coming back in. The blonde grabbed his shirt and started to button up when Potter spoke again. "Look I think that you should just stay out of my way, alright Malfoy?" Potter said sliding his pants down and reaching for the pants of the dress robe.

"Alright Potter on one condition." Draco said now finished buttoning up his shirt. Potter nodded having pulled up his dress pants, but not yet buttoning them. Taking a deep breath Draco took a step forward. There was a small gap between them, no more that an inch, if that. "You let me do this." He said before closing their small gap by placing his lips lightly on Harry's. For a second Potter did nothing he just stood there. But soon his lips started to move and the kiss was now deepened. Draco licked at Potter's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Potter's lips parts and Draco tongue slip into his mouth. The two tongues danced together as Draco's hands brushed over Potter's chest. Now one of Harry's hands slid into Draco's blonde hair and he started to tangle his fingers in it, this was something Draco had missed.

"No," Harry breathed on Draco's lips as the kiss became more passionate. Leaning into Draco Potter let their foreheads touch. "Leave…just sneak out." Draco looked into Potter's emerald eyes and felt his own tear up.

"I love you…" Draco said kissing Potter's cheek. Potter sniffed and nodded his raven haired head.

"I know Draco, I know." Potter said as he started to put on the dress robes. Draco crawled under the divider just as Blaise had done before Potter had come in. He walked out of the dressing room and saw that his mother waiting at the door. They walked out in silence, his mother for once sensed that Draco was sad and didn't want to talk. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Potter come out of the dressing room in his new dress robes and smiled sadly. He looked beautiful. Potter's eyes locked with Draco's as soon as looked over at him. He too smiled sadly and then when his friends went away he mouthed to him; _I love you_.

**Author's Notes: ****Okay that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter it took me so long to write. And I had to do some research for it too.** **There was more of a sex scene between Draco and Blaise but I decided to cut it short, you'll see why in later chapter…well I think so. Hehe, alright well I'd like to thank my amazing readers and reviewers! I love to hear what you have to say so if you haven't reviewed yet please do! The more the help the better!! **


End file.
